One's Bond With Another
by SonicStories101
Summary: Sonic goes into a depressed like state and it seems that Amy may be the only one to get him out of it. One-Shot Major SONAMY so if you don't like that, DON'T READ IT!


**Ok this is yet another story on Amy and Sonic's bond. It may turn out crappy but I can't think of anything for the other stories for the moment! At least enjoy this little peice! I am working on a sequel to 'Roses in My Head' as well! Give me some credit!! *whimpers* I don't own anything but the plot!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonic punched the mirror in his bathroom to peices but immediately regretted it, 'Why the hell did I just do that?! Oh that's right, Eggman is a low-lying peice of-' He sighed, "As much as I hate him, and yet I can't call him that..." In a blind need, Sonic punched the mirror again so that nothing was left and sunk down on the floor. His mind went back to the young girl Eggman's robots had slaughtered yesterday and it terrified him. Her wide eyes wet from tears staring at him in pure horror. 'But what did I do!? NOTHING!! I didn't do anything.....' For the first time since he was little, Sonic welcomed the tears that fell. 'Some hero I am... can't even save a little girl from a fricken robot!' Using his right fist again, Sonic hit the floor, causing an almost unbearable pain to raise up his arm and make him cry out. Tears came again, still her welcomed them for an unknown reason to even himself.

After about an hour of punching the destroyed mirror and the floor, Sonic realised somewhere along the lines, he had broken his knuckles and it was bleeding quite badly. Sonic sighed in pure defeat, nothing made sense anymore. He should feel a terrible pain in his hand yet there was only the pain of loosing the small girl to the hands of a mere robot. Falling to his knees he punched the floor as his body wracked with sobs, his punches from his right hand coming weaker and weaker. After punching a few more times, Sonic collasped the rest of the way onto the floor, tears still falling. He looked at his hand and closed his eyes, 'I'll get it fixed tomorrow...' In a few seconds, he passed into another nightmare that showed the same events events as the night before.

Amy yawned, it was 10 in the morning but she felt some kind of urge to go see her love as soon as she could. 'Why is something screaming at me that Sonic needs me? Huh, guess I'll find out around 11.' Yawning once more and sitting up in her bed, Amy got up and stretched. Loosening herself up, she made her bed and picked her regular pink dress out and pink boots. Then she headed to the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast, 'Some good old pancakes and hmm, let's go with a cinnamon roll' Nodding, Amy set the baking utensils and ingredients she would need.

After she had eaten her meal, she went to clean up, while getting dressed, she got an uneasy feeling in her gut and knew she needed to hurry to Sonic. Gathering up her purse quickly, she headed out the door and straight towards Sonic's apartment. Along the way, Amy ran into Tails and explained what she was doing to him as quick as possible. Tails nodded, "See if you can get him to come out even, ever since yesterday, he's stayed in the apartment. He's not even called me back... See what's wrong and call if you get upset, ok?" Amy smiled, "Thanks Tails, I'll go get him back to himself." Tails nodded, "Yea, you will Amy, you got the spirit the rest of us don't have certainly." Saying her goodbyes', Amy headed off again.

Sonic woke up painfully, he didn't move an inch but there was a burning pain present in his right hand. What confused him was the mix between the burning pain and numbness. He would've preferred the numbness if he was in the right mind, but he liked the burning pain and wished for more but he didn't know why. 'Funny, this is the same kind of symptoms for a depressed person, but I'm not depressed... am I?' He blinked and found his right mind for an instant, 'Oh... guess I am...' Sonic closed his eyes painfully, 'I don't want anyone to see me like this though, it would break them open... poor girl...' Being so caught up in his emotions, Sonic didn't notice the puddle of blood that had accumulated by his hand.

Amy didn't even knock when she got to the door of Sonic's all too familiar apartment, instead she opened the door and entered quietly. Turning around she spotted Sonic on the floor and the pool of blood beside him. Fear gripped her heart painfully tight, "S-Sonic?" she whispered. His eyes opened slowly, "A-Ames?!" He asked almost fearfully. She nodded and rushed to him, "Are you okay!?" He looked at the floor, "Yeah..." was all he said. Amy looked down at the blood, "What's the blood from...?" she was almost too scared to ask. Sonic chuckled, "I punched my mirror and the floor a lot last night. Apperently it was too much for my hand." Amy was worried, 'Why did Sonic laugh when he said that? Has he lost it?' Sonic closed his eyes, "I'm tired..." Sonic felt his hand be picked up and tried to jerk away but succeeded in only bringing more pain. Amy frowned, "Sorry, did you clean it? After you were done?" He shook his head, she almost growled, "Well you got it infected, now come on, we're going to the hospital!" Sonic's eyes popped open, "Wh-Wha!?" Amy nodded, "I don't think even the chaos emeralds could cure this infection, it's a nasty one. Now come on, lets go."

After making Sonic come out, she took him to the hospital and turned out the infection was enough to put him in a room. The nurse put an I.V. in his arm and made sure he was comfortable she left to get the needed medical supplies. Amy just sat silently, watching Sonic carefully. His eyes were blank, they held mostly saddness but not the normal readable emotions. After some time, the nurse came back and began treating the hand gently. She would glance between the two of them from time to time and become a bit nervous. When she finished up, Amy quietly thanked her as she passed by. While Sonic continued to stare at seemingly nothing.

After not a long amount of time, Amy slammed her fist down on the portable table in front of Sonic and said, "Alright, I've gone with it long enough! What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Sonic was still startled by her sudden action to say anything at first, "Huh?" Was all he could come up with. Amy glared at him, "Don't give me that crap! I know that look in your eyes, I saw it on my mother when she passed away! I don't want to see the 'dead' look in your eyes! Not now, and not ever!" Sonic merely stared, occasionally opening his mouth but then closing it immediately. Amy panted, "Don't you understand it!? I love you Sonic and I want you to bury me! I don't want to have to bury you. Hell I don't want it either way! I want our children to bury us together... at the same exact time dang it." Amy squeezed her eyes shut and started crying. Sonic, at first, was unaffected. But he chuckled.

Sonic's eyes softened, "A-Amy... I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before and dang it I like it!" Amy looked up, Sonic smiled and breathed in content, "You sure are a power talker..." Amy couldn't do anything but smile even with her eyes still wet. Sonic grinned, "Oh and how many kids will have to bury us together?" Amy shook her head, more tears came but she stayed smiling, "As many as you want..." He thought about it, "Think you can handle 15?" Amy's mouth fell open, "T-That's a little many.... isn't it? I can only handle so many births you know..." Sonic laughed, "Joking, Ames, just joking." Amy smirked, "You sure about that?" Sonic's eyes grew big, "Eh?" Amy shok her head and ran to his arms, "I don't care how many, as long as I don't kill myself delivering and I have you by my side I'll go as long as you want." Sonic grinned, "You're on Ames, you are on..."

A few days later, Sonic was released, but of course not before the others visited and told him to get back in shape. Amy made sure he didn't get the 'dead' look as she called it in his eyes again. Sonic mentioned to her to come to the park later so he could give her something. She agreed without him finishing. As they met, on the bridge that went over Water Lily Pond, they embraced an talked for awhile. Then Sonic said he wanted to give her the gift. He pulled out a box and asked, "Amy? Want to get married so we can work on a family?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes this will be where the next picks up! Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
